Kitty's story
by the dark euphie
Summary: <html><head></head>Kitty, Georgiana,and Colonel Fitzwilliam conspire against Lizzy and Darcy. But will Kitty and Colonel Fitzwilliam find love along the way? Kitty/Richard, Lizzy/Darcy, Jane/Bingley</html>


Not expected

Summary: Kitty asks Lizzy if she may join her and Maria on their visit to Hunsford. While there she makes the acquaintance with Richard Fitzwilliam? Well you can guess that through these two Darcy and Elizabeth gain more ground together, while they themselves fall in love.

Disclaimer: I don't own P&P.

Kitty's p.o.v.

I was on my way to Hunsford with Lizzy and Maria Lucas; we were going to go see Charlotte. She had married mine and Lizzy's cousin Mr. Thomas Collins. I was glad Lizzy had declined his offer of marriage. If she hadn't she might not get the chance to marry Mr. Darcy. I know what you are thinking; how could I have noticed something like that? Well the answer is quite simple truly. I pay attention to everything Lizzy does; I care about my sisters most, so intern to gather information on them I play dumb. I was no Lydia, who truly has no mind beyond that of marriage, I love her but she shall ruin us if not careful; but unlike her I really care for my sisters. I just had to find a way to get these two together. Maybe once they overcome their differences Jane will gain hers.

When we reach the personage Charlotte tells us that Mr. Darcy and his cousin have come to visit. I nearly squealed out for joy, I had a chance to push them together.

"Are we to dine with her ladyship?" I ask in curiosity to meet the _great_ Lady Catherine de Bourge.

"Yes, I do believe that we are Kitty. I suggest that you be on your best behavior when we do so, both you and Maria," she warns. Though she should know there is no worry of me acting silly away from Lydia. I just give her a look that says you know I will.

" I shall wear my best then, or should I dress as I normally would?" I'd never been in the company of any nobles beyond that of the Lucas'; if you could consider them nobility?

"Dress as you normally would dear cousin, my lady cares not for what a person looks like or dresses as. So you need not worry about dressing to the nines dear Kitty," Mr. Collins tells me. Chit must be a bitch in real life. I may have good manners but that won't stop me from thinking it, Lydia would have said it.

"Thank you Mr. Collins Kitty and I appreciate the gesture," Lizzy answers for me. She knows how I truly am, and will no doubt know what I'm thinking too. Damn it, she'll scold me if I speak a word out of line, and Lizzy is scarier than papa at moments.

"Lizzy worry not I shall act my best, you know I only act foolishly when around Lydia so mama will not scold me like she does you," Lizzy smiles fondly at me.

"I am the one who told you to do so when you were small," she hadn't wanted me to suffer from mamas scolding's as well, "Just remember to watch your mouth, you have tendencies to act like me at moments," she was all too right on that. Papa had wanted to encourage this behavior, but Lizzy stopped him and convinced him a simple disguise of idiocy and silliness would work nicely for mama.

"Yes I know Lizzy, but be warned if you are slighted I shall defend you; no matter who makes the remark," she knew I would too. There had been a time or two when I'd wanted to slap Caroline Bingley for insulting Lizzy; but Lizzy had always intervened and said only someone of a higher station could humble the chit. I knew Lizzy was right, but I still wished to defend my older sister, "Worry not Lizzy I shan't slap a soul in the room."

"Thank you Kitty. Now if you'll excuse us we need to get ready for tonight," Lizzy said as our excuse.

When we were dressed and ready it was time to go dine with Lady Catherine, her daughter, Mr. Darcy, a Miss Darcy, and his cousin; whom we found out was named Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. He was a handsome man with blond hair and bright crystal blue eyes, which were brightened by his bright red regiment jacket, broad shoulder. He turned out to have excellent manners, and I realized that he would be the exact way for Lizzy and Mr. Darcy to get to know one another. His sister would be another outlet to use; she and Lizzy got on quite well. Georgiana as she had insisted us calling her, which we told her intern to call us by our given names as well; could see the same thing I did. Naturally once Lizzy was convinced to play the piano she and started plotting against the two.

The Lady on the other had was quite an obnoxious old chit, insulted everyone at any chance she could. She had asked just general knowledge at first, which is fine; but then she started in on the more personal matter, which do not concern her, and tried to insult us when Lizzy mention that Lydia and I were out in public.

"Madame we only know four and twenty families, which we have known all of our lives, to go out into society with them would be nothing really. Now if we were in London that would be a different matter, but to be denied the company of friends to we younger siblings all because my eldest sisters are not yet married would seem a bit unfair," Mr. Darcy seemed to understand now why Lydia and I were out and about all the time. To lock us up would be hypocritical of our father, especially when he knew Lizzy and Jane would not marry with in the community of Hertfordshire.

"You must become quite bored if the militia hadn't been there," I nod my head to Mr. Darcy. I believe he was now starting to see how life was boring there for someone who hardly ever left.

"Yes we would have. I became quite close with Colonel Foster's youngest daughter, she's mine and Miss Darcy's age. Her elder brother is in her father's regiment as well so while there my sisters and I had distant protectors from the men who wished to harm us," one of which had been Mr. Wickham. From what Jonathan had said he wished to get to Mr. Darcy through us somehow, and I had told Lizzy to be on guard around him. I also told about his gambling debts, to say he was uninvited in our home was and understatement.

"So that was the fellow beside Mr. Wickham?" now you're catching on Darcy. No wonder Lizzy secretly loves you.

"Do you play Pianoforte Miss Bennet?" she directs towards me. I loved to play, but it is secret; for Lydia would be pronounced dead before touching a piano, and mama discourages it.

"I am like Lizzy in this matter ma'am; I play little, though I do wish to improve greatly," too bad Mary always hogged the piano at home.

"As I told your sister yesterday; you may use the piano in the companion's room, no one will notice you there," I look to Darcy to see that he is as disgusted with the remark as I am.

"Miss Elizabeth will you play for us? My brother says that you are quite good," one more point for Georgiana.

"Your brother must be exaggerating Miss Georgiana. For I can assure you that my playing is really not all that good," I snort and every one looks at me strangely, except Charlotte and Maria that is.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Lizzy; you are one of the best players I have ever heard," I had not heard Georgiana play yet. I'm quite sure that she is an excellent player as well, "Maybe while here Miss Georgiana can help the both of us improve. From what Lady Catherine was saying yesterday Miss Georgiana is quite the accomplished player," I say diplomatically.

"Oh I agree completely, what say you come and listen brother to see how they improve?" she implored her brother. He looked a bit baffled at me the stated he would.

"I would like to come as well, it isn't often someone catches Darcy's approval, I want to see what he thinks of the improvements," he says with a coy smile at his cousin; oh yes he would no doubt help Georgiana and I with these two.

"Shall we move to the drawing room, and Miss Bennet please take up the piano," she says toward Lizzy. I get the feeling she does not like my sister, I wonder why? Then again it could be that Darcy keeps throwing Lizzy looks of longing.

"Miss Georgiana will you take a turn with me around the room?" I ask her. I need her to convince the Colonel to join our little scheme.

"Certainly Miss Kitty," she seemed please to get away from her aunt. She and I start going around the room.

"Georgiana do you believe your cousin, either of them, would help with our plans?" I implore her.

"I know Richard will, he knows brother loves her. Anne I cannot be so sure about though; she is supposedly engaged to Fitzwilliam. Though I don't believe it myself, I know she's too weak to go against Aunt Catherine," if she gets to know Lizzy that would change.

"If she ever gets to know Lizzy that will most certainly change. Believe me, just being around Lizzy for a few moments you seem slightly more confident; then again Lizzy has that effect on the people that she encounters," I notice Mr. Darcy at the piano speaking with Lizzy, "May we go and tease them."

"I would say we must," she and I head their way and as does the Colonel.

"Perhaps you should practice," she tells him I shall not pry; I shall tease though.

"What should be practiced my dear sister? His wit? For from what I have seen in your sparring of words he seems right on point with you," I tease. Darcy seems thrown back a bit not expecting my own sarcasm to emerge.

"No dear sister, though I would suggest you not give the poor man a heart attack; he does not know like Charlotte and I that the way you act in publish is nothing more than a guise," Darcy looks even more shocked, Georgiana just shakes her head with a smile, and the Colonel has a 'I ate the canary' grin on.

"Dear sister I'm actually thinking of being who I truly am; I grow tired of hiding behind Lydia," I say with a sigh. When I look up she's giving me a concerned look, "Please don't give me that look Lizzy, and I'm tired of acting a part than who I really am."

"Fine, but when you get annoyed with mama, don't come complaining to me that she gets on your nerves," Lizzy teases.

"She has nothing on Lydia let me tell you that; besides you are the one who told me that when I was ready to stop playing a part that I should show who I truly am," I tease her back.

"I thought there was something off about you when we first met, I'm just sorry I did not try and see through your guise. I'm glad to have been proven wrong about you Miss Kitty," Mr. Darcy tells me.

"I would start hiding Kitty, now he's going to start sparring words with you as well. With you he may actually win though," She's baiting us both.

"I'm quite sure Mr. Darcy can beat me in a war of words, with you though dear sister I will most definitely loose," I tease right back.

"I'm sure Missy Kitty is a fine sparring partner Miss Elizabeth, but it is you whom I prefer to spar with. Your sister is unfamiliar territory, where as you I have known for some time," he does know how to get her back.

"Did your brother tell you what he did when Kitty and I first met him and Mr. Bingley?" Lizzy asks Georgiana.

"Let me take a guess first though please?" Georgiana asks Lizzy.

"Of course Miss Darcy," Lizzy says with an affection that is usually reserved for Jane and me.

"Did he stand awkwardly, and walk around proudly?" I just shake my head. If I was right he's just a very shy person.

"Yes he did; now let me ask you this Miss Darcy. Is your brother overly shy when it comes to people he's never met."

"Yes he usually is, come to think of it I believe I picked up my shyness from Fitzwilliam," Georgiana is now teasing her brother slightly. He looks astonished by it too.

"I could believe it," the Colonel says, "I remember the first time he and I met. We were eight and Darcy hid behind his mother's dress," he teased. Oh yes he would help no doubts in my mind now.

"Do you wish to join me Miss Darcy?" Lizzy rarely played. I wished mama had permitted us to have a governess while we were growing up; for if she had Lizzy and I might have been able to play better.

"Certainly, Richard why don't you take a turn with Miss Kitty while Miss Eliza and I tease Fitzwilliam?" she had a knowing look in her eyes. The same one she was giving Lizzy and Mr. Darcy actually.

"I would be more than pleased to take a turn about the room with her," I blushed flattered by his attention. Normally I would flirt, but I was being my true self, and at the moment I was just thinking of something to say.

"Thank you Colonel," I smile coyly at him. As he and I start to move away from the piano he and I begin to converse. He said that he would join Georgiana and me in our mission to unite Lizzy and Mr. Darcy. He also had a look that resembled Darcy's greatly, the look of that I would one day be his. He and I took a few more turns before we had to leave for the personage.

The next day Georgiana, Mr. Darcy, and Colonel Fitzwilliam called on us. We decided to walk together through some of the paths. At first Georgiana, Richard, and I walked infront of Lizzy and Mr. Darcy; but after a time Georgiana fell back to speak with Lizzy.

"Darcy said you had surprised him last night by acting very much like your older sister and declaring that even your mothers pestering would not force you into hiding any longer," he said, "Though I have to say that it really wasn't all that surprising. Most young women like your sister and yourself are usually ridiculed for their behavior. Aunt Catherine even said when you were out of ear shot that she thought your behavior a bit odd," he stated and I just snort.

"To me that isn't that entirely surprising sir; your Aunt seems the type to have her way. Lizzy and I do not fit that mold," tell him honestly. He shakes his head smiling.

"My mother on the other had would absolutely adore you and your sister. She always was a free spirit, even after father married her. She and Lady Catherine never have gotten along, especially since Mama married the man my Aunt wanted too. Though I will way she was quite happy with Uncle Quinten when it came down to it," wait did he just compare me to his mother in a good way. Oh dear Lord this was interesting indeed.

"Thank you sir, many in the town where I live believe me to be as silly as she, or my younger sister Lydia. If I had followed Lizzy's example many would not think of me as such," he raised a brow waiting for me to explain, "You see my mother ridicules Lizzy quite a bit for her quick wit and sharp tongue. Lizzy notice around the time that I was eleven that I was showing many of the same traits, eventually though Lizzy pulled me into papa's office and told me that I needed to act like my younger sister; who acts in foolishness every secant of the day. At first I was none too keen on the idea, but then one day I say how mama treated Lizzy whenever she spoke with intelligence or wit. To say she was reprimanded was an understatement; from then on I only acted myself when in Lizzy's and Papa's presence alone," I say with a small smile. They'd been protecting me from mama's wrath at the time, and it had in the end made sense.

"Sounds just like something Darcy would do for Georgiana, his sister. I'm the second son, and youngest child of the Earl of Matlock; there's fifteen years difference between Gordon and I, and because of it we've never been very close. I know it's bad to say of a brother, but he's not a very good heir, father is actually considering entailing everything to me because of his behavior. My mother doesn't want to hear a word of it though; she refuses to acknowledge that my older brother is quite irresponsible. He tried to start running some of the estate and failed miserably while my father was away in London during the winter," his father must be in want to switch heirs badly then.

"My father was gifted with all girls including Lizzy and myself, I wish for an older brother though. Georgiana and I are, as you well known and consent, conspiring to get Lizzy and Mr. Darcy to accept their feelings," I truly do wish for a brother. Don't get me wrong I liked Bingley truly, but he didn't seem the type of brother that I needed. I need someone who could protect me from mama; Mr. Darcy fit that description perfectly. He intimidated mama quite well, now if only I could marry someone just as imposing, "I'm hoping to get mama off of me and I shall finally be able to enter the school room, or obtain a governess for I'm two years off my coming out. By staying with Lizzy and Mr. Darcy I'd be able to accomplish this," I admit. Why I had the urge to tell him this I hadn't the slightest clue.

"Darcy will likely allow it. You seem very much like your sister, a good mind, just lacking school room disciplines. Georgiana is quite talented, unnaturally so; however, it took the advice of teachers and governesses to truly improve upon what was already there. I believe the same can be said for you," he said smiling, "What talents do you possess Miss Catherine?"

"I know, like Lizzy, if I were to practice more that I'd be quite talented at the pianoforte. I wish I knew if I could draw, but she forbids it. I have to do all of my reading in private as well," I admit, "Mama does not approve a learned woman. She thinks a pretty face is all that is truly need to lure in a husband. Lydia believes every word she says. I on the other hand see how many a man has preferred Lizzy to Jane, Lydia, or me. The charm and wit she possesses is what draws them to her; mother mistakes them for wanting Jane's pretty face or Lydia's spirited ness; but I've seen the way they behold Lizzy. It is a look of want and yearning on all fronts, though Lizzy herself does not see it herself," I tell. Each family is known for having a beauty that no man can resist. Elizabeth Marie Bennet was our families; she drew many men in like a flame did moths. With her wit, intelligence, charm, love of reading, riding, love of walking, and most of all her classic beauty; more stunning than Jane was most of the time; she drew them in, but never realized it.

"So Miss Lizzy is the mysterious unclaimed Beauty of Hertfordshire; I've heard many a noble say they have tried to obtain her hand failing in the process. They said the mother would try and push them toward the eldest, but it was the second oldest that they wished for. Many of the noble class have settled in Hertfordshire for a time in hiding. Robert Southerland was one of them. He told me of your sister; said she was a beauty of wit, intelligence, charm, and exercise. As the rest have done though, he left out her name," it seemed the nobles wished to keep my sister to their selves, "They wish to keep her to them and pray that if they return to Hertfordshire one day that she would fall in love with and marry them. Looking between her and Darcy that is never going to happen; I believe most of them actually married after meeting her knowing what they truly wished in a wife. Robert Southerland married one of my own cousins, has a tongue very similar to your sisters," I knew some of them would find love beyond Lizzy, "However, many like Earl Marshall Kingston are still very much trying to find a way to return to Hertfordshire to claim your dear sisters heart," that blasted man never could let things lye.

"Not surprising at all sir; he asked Lizzy for her hand three times before he had to leave for business. It was lucky that Lord Robert came the summer after he left, then of course Mr. Bingley. I believe if it had not been for Mr. Bingley renting out Netherfield that Earl Kingston would have again," man would have too. No one had really liked how obsessed he had become with Lizzy in such a short amount of time, "So my sister is the talk of London, and yet we never had a clue of it?" he merely nods, '_Go Lizzy, I've always known you'd leave hearts broken. Just not enough to become the subject of many men's fascinations; but what they base their need of a wife off of. Oh if only mama knew how much of an influence you've had on the Ton all this time.'_

"Tell me when do believe that my cousin fell in love with your charming sister? You seem to be able to read people just as amiably as your sister is," I blushed at the compliment.

"I believe it to be when they danced at the Netherfield Ball in late November. They had stopped to speak to one another in the middle of the dance, they then circled each other three times before continuing on with the dance," I remember watching the light in Lizzy's eyes change. Her heart had decided then and there that Darcy was the one she would love; even if Lizzy herself did not yet realize it, "They looked quite a spectacle, but that was made up for with how well they danced together. You would have sworn never have seen a finer couple in your life, not even Jane and Mr. Bingley looked as well suited together."

"How many sets did they dance? To me it would seem that Darcy would have danced them all with her if your account is true."

"I believe he would have if given the chance; but at the time Lizzy was angry at him for hurting her vanity. My sister is not shallow by any means, but to say that with only a single glance is a little insulting. Especially since upon his second he was in love with her," I remember the second look he gave her. Instincts I bet he didn't know he had had gone off; she was his match in every sense of the word, and his heart recognized that.

"My cousin has always been overly shy, so he saying something like that to get Bingley off his back is not much of a surprise. Though I would have told the man that I was not in the mood for dancing rather than insult a woman; hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn," I nod. Lizzy had been civil toward Mr. Darcy, but that was where the line was drawn, she refused anything else to do with the man.

"I believed so as well; I remember my mothers' stories of my papa before they were married. Many a time she has told us father was highly awkward in the eyes of our neighbors; of course they all knew that and did not misplace it for pride, Mr. Darcy didn't give himself any favors though by staying quiet," he truly had not.

"Being around the ladies and mamas of the Ton has done that to him. That damned mask is always in place for those he would rather not let in. I dare say though, if he wants your sister, that mask needs to come down and quickly," he gave me a grave look next, "I know that you know Wickham, Darcy had told me you do; what is your opinion of him?"

"I find him to be off putting; I cannot get a proper reading off of him. One moment he seems to be the perfect gentleman, but when he and Mr. Darcy interacted in Hertfordshire he seemed smug; as though he'd won something Mr. Darcy had not. Why do you ask?" Georgiana had asked the same. She had seemed genuinely pleased that I did not trust the man.

"I'm glad to hear that at least one young lady cannot be fooled by good looks and momentary manners," whoa; what in the hell is that supposed to mean? I must look confused because he keeps talking, "Mr. Wickham about ruined Georgiana last year. Normally Darcy would skin my hide for telling someone this, but you seem to genuinely like Georgie, so I shall trust you with this information."

"While she stayed in Ramsgate; no wonder she seemed frazzled when I told her I knew Wickham," Oh good God Lydia, "Oh no, I ask, no beg, of you; please send correspondence to my father about him. He has joined the Militia in our home town, and my younger sister Lydia is a known flirt among the officers. I fear Marie Foster has invited Lydia with her, her family, and the regiment to Brighton."

"What is so wrong with that? Maybe she shall learn how ridiculous she is being," he offered.

"Not Lydia," I say shaking my head, "she's too headstrong and strong willed. Mama favors Lydia because she has poor manners, and is incorrigible. Stupid girl will be our families ruin if she is not kept in check," it is true Lydia would ruin our entire family one day.

"Then I shall write your father; never fear Miss Catherine, your reputations shall stay intact. I fear for you friend now though."

"I am not worried about Marie, he older brother can protect her; he knows what Wickham is truly like. He told Lizzy and I in advance of meeting him not to let our guard down around him, so we were safe as long as we were all there to watch over Lydia. Unfortunately if she is left alone, even with William Foster watching over her, she will go with her fancies. Brat is fifteen and wishes to marry already."

"Why does your mother let her out if she is so reckless?"

"Because Lydia is her favorite; which means that she gets away with everything without reprimand. Well I cannot say total reprimand because father, Lizzy, Jane, and I have all warned her that she goes too far at time; but mama always says that she should not listen to us and keep going on as she has."

"Well maybe now your father will get some help with Darcy around. He could help send her to the school room as well. How does that appease you?"

"Oh that would appease me quite well. To see Lydia with actual manners would be wonderful," we were starting to head back the way we had come.

"Then it shall be done. I bid you goodbye Miss Catherine, Miss Lizzy," he said bowing.

"Goodbye Colonel Fitzwilliam, Mr. Darcy," is giving him and Mr. Darcy a curtsy goodbye.


End file.
